


Ease Into It

by fetts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light Inspection, Reader-Insert, Slight Denial/Torture, Teasing, allusions to sex, fem!reader - Freeform, this is basically just a tease that builds to nothing i’m sorryyy, use of a butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetts/pseuds/fetts
Summary: You wonder if an innocent toy can lead to something more exciting.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Ease Into It

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by an ask on Tumblr--just a little tease, nothing crazy :) 
> 
> This centres entirely around "bUtT sTufF" so don't read any further if that makes you uncomfortable <3

The round, steel plug has been stretching you open almost all day—making it nearly impossible to sit anywhere comfortably for too long.

Even though this was _your_ idea, you didn’t expect for it to go on this long or feel so…foreign. It’s not a feeling that’s necessarily unpleasant or painful, but it’s one that makes you squirm from the heady pressure that’s trapped tightly inside with no escape.

The thick toy has a vivid emerald jewel set in the base that rests over your entrance, making Boba’s fondness for you all the more obvious when he gifted it to you a few days ago. You knew it was simply for _his_ viewing pleasure as he bent over an armrest of his throne and fucked you from behind mercilessly, occasionally pressing his thumb against it and forcing it deeper into you.

The delightful sensation of the hard steel in your one hole mixed with his cock in the other made you wonder he would feel just as good, if not _better_ , in place of the lifeless piece of metal.

When you asked if it’s something he’d be willing to do, he showed extreme interest, but was more worried about _you_ and if you’d be able to actually handle his size.

So here you sit—on the throne, legs crossed, plug held snuggly inside your ass, waiting for him to decide when enough torture was enough.

It’s been inside you for _hours_. Your muscles loosen more and more with each passing minute, but you know he only wants you to be as comfortable taking him as possible.

“Boba—”

“ _Patience_ , little one. That’s a virtue I’m starting to think you don’t have,” he chuckles from his place on the stairs to your left, meticulously cleaning his blaster as if it’s the most interesting thing in the galaxy.

“And I’m starting to think that charity isn’t one of yours,” you counter, offering a small smirk when he finally lifts his shielded gaze to meet your own.

“I don’t believe you’ll think that when I’m done,” he challenges with confidence and amusement, setting the now pristine blaster against the wall and striding over to you calmly.

You hum in thought. “Mm, we’ll see.”

He nods his head in acknowledgement before instantly dropping to one knee before you to get down to your height— _almost_ , a gloved hand coming to grip your knee and uncross your legs.

“Then let’s see if you’re ready for me now, princess.” His deep, teasing tone makes your stomach flip with excitement and your core ache with a desperate need that’s never been satisfied before.

His palms glide up your thighs and his fingers hook into the waistline of your pants. If he didn’t have the helmet on, he would’ve leaned even closer and kissed you gently— _reassuringly_.

You lift yourself off the stone enough for him to slide the fabric over the swell of your ass and down your legs.

You slouch against the back of the throne as you lift your legs enough to let him rip the clothes from over your ankles, the tugging making you fall almost completely onto your back.

“Stay like that,” he says breathlessly before you can straighten your posture again.

You’re so exposed like this. He can see all of you— _inspect_ all of you.

His hands find the backs of your thighs, spreading and pushing them closer to your chest as he drinks in the sight before him. The heels of your feet knock against his shoulders as he leans in, moving a hand down to your glistening and swollen cunt.

The curve in your back will surely hurt you tomorrow, as will your neck, but the smooth leather draws your thoughts away from your compromising position.

“You take it _very_ well,” he observes immediately, a single finger running down over your clit, through your folds, against your leaking hole, and coming to rest on the round, sparkling jewel over your ass.

A choked whine crawls out of your throat when he pushes on it, watching the stem sink the rest of the way in until the base presses against you.

“How does it feel?” He wonders, switching to twist and pull on it gently to see your reaction to various movements.

“S-so good.” You smile with a sharp intake of breath. “But I want it to be _you_ ,” you plead, watching how he maneuvers the toy with such care and precision.

The more he subtly moves it back and forth within you, the more impatient you get.

“Then let’s see if it worked,” he muses, beginning to pull on it without stopping this time.

The closer the thickest part of it gets to your opening, the more it hurts. Thankfully, Boba goes slow as it breaches you again. You wince slightly when it finally slips out, but it’s not enough to turn you off.

“Ow,” you sigh with a chuckle. It was a _pleasurable_ sting.

Boba examines its affects, seeing how you flutter from emptiness but don't fully close back up immediately.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine—I _promise,_ ” you reassure him, craving to be filled again.

He stands up at that, grabbing one of your hands and pulling you up with him—resting his hands on your shoulders and softly turning you around to face the throne.

He leans over your shoulder, bringing his helmet next to your cheek. “Kneel on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: bxbafett  
> Please leave a comment if you had a good time! They bring me so much joy :)


End file.
